In the utilization of steam, as provided by boilers, steam and air from apparatus utilizing the steam is conventionally disposed of by passing it to atmosphere or by condensing it and passing condensate to drain.
In many applications or locations, steam and moisture-bearing air cannot reasonably or appropriately be disposed by passing to atmosphere. Examples of such applications are utilization of steam in retail establishments and shopping malls, as for the pressing of clothing items in retail clothing sales or repair establishments. In such locations, steam presses or press boards are utilized to press clothing items being fabricated, altered or repaired for customers. In many locations, such as shopping malls, the exhausting of steam or moisture-bearing air to atmosphere requires a conduit passing upwardly through a building structure, perhaps two or more stories, and through a roof to vent, thus involving expensive construction, piping, etc. Tn such applications, it is necessary or appropriate to provide means for the condensing of steam and hot moisturized air and the disposal of the same via drains and sewage systems.
Condensers or "blow down" tanks have long been utilized for such purposes.
The present invention provides improved condensers for the condensing and disposal of steam and hot, moisturized air in such applications, the improved condenser comprises a housing with a plate extending transversely therein defining a plurality of perforations therein, a pipe mounted at an opening in the plate and extending upwardly with a closed upper end, and at least, one inlet tube in the wall of the housing for emitting steam, and a deflector mounted adjacent the at least one inlet tube to extend inwardly and downwardly to deflect and disburse steam, said at least one inlet tube being below said plate.